Skeets
|power = Gadgets |origin = Tech |movement = Flight}} Skeets is the robotic companion and valet of Booster Gold. A 25th century security robot and valet unit with artificial intelligence, Skeets is capable of flight, cognitive thinking, and voice projection. His memory banks contain historical records and headlines of what will happen between the 21st and 25th centuries, though due to the instability of time, his database's reliability has become somewhat questionable. Background A former BX9 security robot at the Space Museum, Skeets was stolen by Booster when he journeyed to the present. Booster used Skeets' knowledge to become wealthy and to stop disasters before they happened. Their success led to Booster's induction into Maxwell Lord's incarnation of the Justice League. When Booster's suit was damaged while battling Doomsday, Blue Beetle acquired the "Exorian Flesh Driver", an alien technology suit able to feed off of Booster's particular body energy. Beetle downloaded Skeets' consciousness into the suit so that Skeets could counsel and help his owner during battle. When Professor Hamilton built Booster a new power suit that was similar to his original 25th century technology, Skeets was again rebuilt as a stand-alone robot but was later destroyed by Maxwell Lord and used as surveillance technology that led to the death of Blue Beetle. Reappearing alongside Booster during the Infinite Crisis after Booster returned from the future, Skeets assisted Booster and Batman in finding and deactivated Brother Eye. Following the crisis, Skeets had become hijacked by the alien worm, Mister Mind, and used in the villain's attempt to consume the entire Multiverse. Albeit utterly destroyed, he is later rebuilt from a salvaged responsometer by Doctor Will Magnus and housed in a new body. Involvement *Skeets has various "Booster Gold Affiliated" vending kiosks available for all players to buy equipment, consumables or repair their gear. These include the Skeets Repairs, Skeets Legendary Emporium, Skeets' Workshop, and the Skeets' Boo'tique. *On December 2012, Players with Legendary-level access were awarded Servo; a robot Pet from the 25th Century based on Skeets. *Skeets appears as a captured artifact within the Nexus of Reality. Due to his presence, power pools will appear on the floor during the final battle that will provide Power if a player stands within them. Heroes *During the Duo mission to combat Queen Bee and stop the H.I.V.E from stealing exobytes for Brainiac, Booster becomes enslaved by the Queen's pollen. Skeets advises players on how to free him in order to progress to the queen. Trivia *Skeets first appeared in Booster Gold #1 (February 1986) *Skeets is voiced by J. Shannon Weaver. *Skeets has suggested that it willingly joined Booster's schemes because the existence of a 20th-century Booster Gold is a historical fact in the 25th-century, mandating its involvement to ensure history. *During Booster's tenure in the Justice League, Skeets was apparently dismissed and kept in storage where he killed time surfing the Internet. *While within the Exorian Flesh Driver, Skeets could take control of Booster's body and motor functions when Booster was knocked unconscious. He was also in charge of the more advanced features of the suit, "rationing" them to force his owner to a more rational use of the Flesh Driver. Gallery File:SkeetsRender.png File:dcu_booster00.jpg File:HIVEBoosterGold.jpg File:NexusSkeets.png File:Skeets_repairs_kiosk.png File:SkeetsWorkshopKiosk.png File:Skeets Emporium.png File:Skeets' Boo-tique.png See also *Booster Gold *25th Century Communicator *Partially Assimilated Servo Unit *TOM-Bot Device External links * Wikipedia Category:Heroes Category:Pets Category:Booster Gold Category:Gadgets powers Category:Robots